


Haman the digger

by Desaira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaira/pseuds/Desaira
Summary: Welcome reader to the story of Haman the digger he is a person who lived his life and died in our world, but fate has other plans for him read his story as he travels to the one piece world and how he will live his new life. what will he do will he join the straw hat pirates or join the marine? or will he live his life like a normal human read the story to know ready have fun ;)





	Haman the digger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake/gifts).



Haman The Digger

prolog  
In the evening, on the beach the full moon on the sky illuminating the night sky and being reflected by the sea. At this quite hour sat a man by the sea smoking a pipe in a calm manner in silence, only listing to the waves crashing on the shore line. Near this man is a camp fire which the man made him self to prepare for his midnight tea. This man is named Haman which means architect in ancient Egyptian.

Currently Haman is doing his job of watching the beach for his friend’s ship. His friend is currently smuggling weapons to the city and he is waiting for him to take the weapons and get them to the City.

Haman bent down and poured some tea for him self with no sugar he never liked his tea with sugar. Haman started sipping on his tea calmly and puffing on his pipe, he remembers his friends asking him why he only uses pipes instead of normal cigarettes and he always answers that pipes simply last longer, but the truth of the matter he likes the feeling that he is not like any one around him, he likes the feeling when people come into a room he is in, they always look at him first because of the pipe he just liked to watch the reaction of people. Some look at him in interest, some think that he is hipster and some would look, but won’t give it much thought. That is what Haman loves the best to simply watch the reaction.

At this quite night while Haman is drinking he suddenly lost the feeling of his toes, then his feet and the feeling of not feeling is slowly slithering to the rest of his body. At this time Haman knew he is dying, Haman sigh and starts to crawl using his hands to get to the tree nearby. When he reached the tree, he positioned himself in a sitting manner with his back resting on the tree. At this moment in Haman’s mind he thought that if he is going to die he would die in a cool pose and they would find his body resting by the tree with a pipe in his mouth. This is what Haman lived for and this is how he will die.  
The lost of feeling just finished the top half of his body now he can feel his heart getting slower until it beat no more he started to feel his eyes getting heaver until he only saw darkness.  
In 20XX in the newspaper they found the body of a man who died by the beach no one knew what he was doing they only know that he is named Haman and that the end of Haman no one knew him they only knew of the pose that he took before death and the tree he died at is now called nights rest in his honor.

Haman’s eyes saw darkness for a moment of his death, but in one single second the darkness lifted into light and then he saw that he is not on earth anymore he is in the middle of a gray desert with nothing, but gray sand. Haman started walking he no longer had a body, but for some reason he is feeling like he is walking its like he is a floating camera slowly he started to go up and up into the sky to look for anything. When Haman reached a good distance from the earth he stated looking downward. In the distance he found a green camp fire a fire so big and as tall as burj khalifa the tallest building he knew. Haman started moving his soul until he reached the fire. Near the fire he found other souls wandering around bumping into each other and floating in the area. He started looking at the souls more closely and he noticed that the souls were faces of people sleeping, Haman started playing with the souls he started to push one on the other and watching them pump into each other. Suddenly he heard some one shouting at him “You, disturber of the sleeper, you watcher of the night no body no hand alive and dead cease what you do!” Haman looked at the owner of the voice and he saw a flaming skull fifteen-foot-tall looking like a building to him after all Haman is only a soul. Haman stopped his action immediately and froze in his spot. He watches the flaming skull floating towards him slowly like a feather in the wind the souls near the skull are moving around the skull like water to a hand the flames on the skull like the camp fire’s flam green in color. The skull stopped near Haman’s face ten feet between them, the skull started to float around Haman’s soul smelling and looking at him then the skull stopped again. For a moment no sound came from the two of them until the skull started chuckling the voice of his chuckle sounds like the cracking of the wood in the flam, the skull started speaking “dead and alive, awake not a sleep, you smell of the cold, the hunger, and hmm the test of blood, you hunger for a thing I do not know of, you cannot be in the flames you are, yes, yes I see now you are giving a chance a life again to play not to sleep until your time is up you shall have it, now ask and you shall take” 

Haman got confused he only knew that he will not be sleeping only playing until his time is up so he man up and he started listing his dreams “I wish to be placed in the one piece world, I wish to be immortal and I cannot be killed by anything, I want to have an island yes, yes an island that I can have complete control of it, and I want POWERS yes powers I want the strongest haki in the one piece world, and my feet will freeze anything it touches like walking on water, I want the power of necromancy I want to control the dead and bones of the living and the dead and not lose my ability to swim, and I want strength to crush steel into dust make me have this dream of mine oh great skull”

The skull looked at Haman in a strange manner the holes which forms his eye started to close up one eye is open wide and the other is closing slightly making him look at Haman strangely. The skull started laughing at Haman and said while laughing “Took time and thought while you are alive are you not, yes yes yes you did you have been brewing this wish for years if I am not mistaken?”

Haman nods to the skull, but the skull started laughing again at his misfortune and it said, “Oh you humans are so entertaining, oh well you shall have your wish you will enjoy your time until your time is out of time young soul”.

The skull’s flams started to dance around the skull forming a window that sucked Haman’s soul in. In that moment Haman found himself falling into the sea, but every thing in a slow motion.

Chapter one Haman

He was falling from the sky the wind howling in his ears, but the sea won’t come any closer he knew that he is in suspended animation. He started to struggle to change his position from falling into standing. After some struggle on his part wiggling like a worm he stood up right and then he found a window in front of him, the window was blue in color and it had some text on it. He squinted his eyes to see better and found that the window holds a starting menu like a game. He moved his hands to tap on the head part and his hair changed.

After using the window for three hours he finally finished with his new body he changed his hair color to raven black, the skin is white as bone giving him the look of a dead body, he gave him self a duck tail beard style with a handsome face to go along with it, he removed his left eye and gave it a diagonal scar that goes down ward, he gave his lips a stitching wound.

After he finished his work on his new body he found a warning on the bottom of the window he got closer and started reading “Who ever uses this window shall have a new body, but be warned we are not responsible for the effect of the new body. Symptoms may include (hair loss, hunger, wrong type of body, and an 80% chance of getting a curse with your new body, thank you for choosing sheep’s tail co.).

He squinted his eyes at the company warning and gave it a shrug after all he is the main character of the story nothing will hurt him and curse thing, bah he can take his chances on it. So, he moved his finger on the accept button and suddenly he saw a shining light and he started falling into the sea.

He can feel his new body getting hit by the ice-cold wind ripping him apart, his mouth wide open from the speed he is going at and his eye lids are wide open because of the air. Its like playing in a staring contest, but with knifes in your eyes and he can’t even close them. After falling for thirty minutes he saw an island and he started squirming in the air not wishing to fall on the island, but his hops were lost on him he fell directly on the ground creating a shock wave and his body creating a hole in the shape of him. 

He groaned from the fall he saw his body broken his flesh ripped apart, but slowly his flesh started to fix it self, he started to stand up and looked at his body he was naked like the day he was born, Haman started to climb out of the hole his body created, when he got to the top he looked at the island it was magnificent the island looked like Hawaii there is a volcanic mountain, palm trees with coconuts on them, the beach with white sand and sky blue waters, there is a small river cutting the island in half, and a small jungle. He started moving towards the river to take a sip of water, but before he could walk a pain started shooting from his heart he looked at it and there is a round shaped hole in his body. Haman started freaking out while clutching his chest, but darkness took him and fell unconcise.

When Haman woke up he started feeling the pain in his chest its like million of ants taking tiny bites of his heart and its hurts like hell, but he pushed throe the pain and stood up, he found a bag in front of him with a note attached to it. He ripped the note from the bag and started to read it “Greeting soul I have payed my end of the deal you now have the power you wished for and your dream is in your hand this island is yours to command you can command the island to be what ever you wish it to be, further more your body got cursed from the reshaping you were told that there is a high chance of you getting the curse so do not blame me, blame yourself , any way I just wanted to tell you two things that may help you, firstly the curse cannot be removed until your time is up, and secondly you can remove some of the pain with corrupted blood the darker the blood the better you will feel so have fun. Ps the bag is a gift and what’s inside it just for you”

Haman opened the bag and he started pulling stuff from it one red eyepatch, one black tattered trench coat with a hood, two black leather gloves, one ruby red dress shirt, two black leather boots, and one black suit pants.  
He smiled and put the cloths on it all fits perfectly he thought that he looked so cool right now, he bent down and opened the bag again and found a small box the size of his hands, there is an inscription on the box “magical inventory up to ten tons of weight” Haman opened the box and started pulling stuff from it just dumping what ever inside, he found one black scythe, two red wood cutless pistol, one bone smoking pipe 3.5 feet long used for smoking, a rusted pocket watch that works, a tobacco pouch with a note attached to it called medicine for the curse, one curved dagger with a small skull on the handle colored black with two small rubies for the eyes, and one large skull labeled “soul detector”.

Haman smiled and started putting all the things on his body the scythe he put on his back, the pistols on his hip, the two daggers he put on his left leg and one on his right boots. After Haman hidden everything he used the rest and put them in the box and hid it in his trench coat’s pocket, then he took some blood colored tobacco from the pouch and put them in the pipe they instantly ignited, Haman smiled and started smoking which removed some of the pain from the curse.

Haman started walking into the forest of the island he took a sip from the water of the river, hunted some wild chicken, and roasted them on open fire he likes chicken the best, he went exploring his island, and finally when everything he set out to do is done night is all ready here and started a camp fire to warm himself up and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Haman woke up in the morning the sun is up and he is up he went into the forest to get some chicken for breakfast, after he ate up he started wandering what to do, after a moment of silent contemplating he found his answer, Haman shouted at the top off his lungs “I command you by the power I have come my island” In that moment a the island shook the earth rumbling under his feet and the sand started shifting and shaping runes in by the color of green appeared on the sand and took the shape of a sand golem twenty feet tall, the golem bowed to Haman and waited for his command. 

Haman grinned at the Golam and commanded him to change the island, he ordered that the mountain be shaped like a skull made of bone with lava flowing from it’s eyes, he ordered to make a great grave yard for the great dead and normal one near it, he ordered the Golam for a castle made of bones to be made, he described the castle in Castlevania and ordered the castle to be like that. And he ordered the Golam to make two thousand of his kind golams to be made of all types of earth not only sand, and finally he ordered the Golam to make a hammock near the beach.

Haman went to eat lunch after that and smoke his pipe to contemplate what to do, after that he moved to the beach and called the Golam and commanded him to guard the island from any one. Haman started walking on the sea his feet freezing the sea as he walked, he grinned at the coolness of the situation a couple of days ago he was a nobody, now look at him he is going to enjoy the looks off people that’s what he lived for any way, he started moving forward until he can find another island he needs to know what time of one piece is he in.

Haman have been walking for two days straight he found out that he still feels the hunger of not eating, but he did not feel tired, the problem is that his tobacco pouch ran out and he needs blood to refill it and the pain came back in greater force, but he handles it he and moves on, day three of walking he finally found an island. Haman reached the island where fisher men where fishing when they saw him their reaction was priceless he almost started laughing at them oh and the fun he had just looking at them, their mouth were hanged open and their jaws almost reached the floor looking at him a man who walks on water, he came near a fisher men and smiled at him showing him his eye patch and his scars on his mouth, the fisher men almost fainted from terror, Haman asked him where is a place to eat and the fisher men just pointed at the village.

Haman walked on the roads of the village made from mud he reached an inn where he may find some food, he opened the door and walked in and sat at a table in the corner, after some time the waiter came and asked him for his order Haman grind at him and said two things “Chicken and rum make it snappy” the waiter ran to get his order. While Haman waited for the food he went to the counter and found a news paper he took it and went back to his seat and started reading” 763 AWG September of 21” Haman grinned and a weight lifted from him he thought that he would be living at the year of 400 before the current events in 400 years. Haman started reading and he found an interesting article “Charlotte Linlin destroys a kingdom wanted for five hundred million Berries” 

Haman grinned and he starts writing everything he knows about one piece all the time lines so that he can be ready, the food came, and he started eating and drinking while grinning making the waiter creep out, suddenly screams from the outside, but Haman just kept on eating and the waiter started cowering in fear. The door of the inn got kicked in and twenty pirates came and their leader who is wearing a red bandana with blond dreadlocks and a tooth pick in his mouth started shouting “WE ARE THE TOOTH PICK PIRATES BRING ME ALL YOUR MONEY AND I WILL KILL YOU QUICKLY!”

Haman just kept on eating and drinking while the waiter started emptying the registry, the tooth pick pirate got a tick mark on his forehead angry that Haman did not answer him, pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Haman’s head who just kept on eating. The pirate angry started talking in a threatening manner “did you not hear what I said punk do you want me to shoot you huh!?” Haman just kept on grinning and he pointed at the pistol and said “boy this is not a toy you don’t threaten people with it you kill them with it” the tooth pick pirate blinks and laughs at Haman’s advice and said “I will do with it what ever I want you punk now give me everything you have on you now strip naked” Haman didn’t even blink, but kept on grinning and he put his hands on his trench coat and in an instant he pulled out his pistol and shot the pirate in the head, the pirates that were with their leader all stood in shock at what happened then they all readied their weapons to kill him. Haman just grinned and pulled out his scythe to start reaping their blood.

The waiter that was hiding from the monster moved to peak at what happened and found almost all the pirates are dead and the monster was holding one of them like a pig to the slaughter, the monster was holding the head of the pirate on the table and the pirate was crying and whimpering for mercy, but there was none the monster took out a blooded dagger and started cutting the pirate’s throat emptying the blood in a pouch that started to spew red smoke. 

Haman grinned at what happened, and he pulled out his pipe and started smoking feeling the curse lifting the smoke made him feel alive its like drugs to him at this point the pain just goes away after smoking, he turns his head and looks at the waiter and said while grinning “I think the food is free no?” the waiter nods his head pumping up and down from fear. Haman just grinned and started walking out to a town on fire. He started walking to the docks while grinning the village is on fire. The sea freezes while he walks and now he wanders what the world have for him.


End file.
